Ultraman (character)
, also called " ", or , also incorrectly known as Ultraman Hayata, was the first Ultra to visit Earth, and defended it against aliens and monsters until he was recalled after his battle with Zetton. He was given his title by the man Shin Hayata, who was Ultraman's human host during his time on Earth, marking Ultraman among the first of five members of the Ultra Brothers. The title of "Ultraman" has continued to be used by all soldiers from the Space Garrison. Character development and creation Appearance The sculptor of Ultraman was Toru Narita, who was originally asked to create and design an alien monster, for Ultra Q. In the final stages of production, it was canceled. However, under the direction of Narita himself, staff art Kymio Sasaki was told to repeat the work by molding clay, and the mask and body were created. The suit was created based on the model of Bin "Satoshi" Furuya, who was Ultraman's suit actor. Some model changes were made due to damage. Three types of suit exist: Type A (from Episode 1 to Episode 13), Type B (from Episode 14 to Episode 29) and Type C (Episode 30 until the end of the series). In every mask of Ultraman, each of the two eye-holes has a small dot at the bottom that resembles a pupil. These dots are not pupils; they are actually small holes through which the suit actor can see outside of the suit. In some newer suits, the dots are less visible to others. In the film Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers, the suit made was based on the classical Type A suit. The skin type of the material is latex. Movement for the mouth was considered by the development team, but it felt too unnatural, and was canceled. The Ultraman suit is very intense, and is not very damaged by aging; therefore, it is a very durable suit. The suit has been manufactured to fit the body and shape of the person inside. Different suits have been made as time passes, for different uses such as new Ultraman series, films and even live shows. The quality of suits from The Return of Ultraman to Ultraman Leo (series) are not as good as the one from the original Ultraman series. The latest suits show a more modern-looking Ultraman, as technology develops, more detailed suits are made for the films. Fighting style Ultraman's fighting style was originally very simplistic, mainly punches, kicks and the occasional throw, followed by the Specium Ray. As time went on, more techniques were added to his roster and the fights became more choreographed. Ultraman's first suit actor, Bin "Satoshi" Furuya, was a student of judo, and as the series went on, his background as a martial artist was put to use in the fights. Several of Ultraman's attacks are made on techniques from Judo, such as the Attack Ray. Also, the reason for the Specium Ray cross style position is, according to some, Eiji Tsuburaya having borrowed ideas from Christianity (he was a convert to Roman Catholicism), and the ray's stance is based on the cross, a famous symbol of good. Design Ultraman has an entirly silver and red body. The silver is, perhaps, made of metal, whereas the red parts are organic. Ultraman possesses two oval-shaped eyes, which shine whenever he is alive and full of energy. When Ultraman loses energy, his eyes start to either turn on and off, or turn off completely, showing he is either unconscious or in a state of death, though his eyes also switched off when he was blinded. Ultraman possesses, on his chest, a Color Timer, which functions as his "warning light." When he is losing his power, or is extremely weak, his Color Timer changes color into a red-violet and starts blinking when Ultraman is suffering either via losing his power, damaged by contamination of a planet, or he is extremely hurt. His Color Timer is connected to his heart (see Anatomy). Ultraman's body has a humanoid form, and on his back he wears a dorsal fin, extending almost all the way down his back but not rising up very high on his skin, whose purpose is unknown. Not all Ultras share the dorsal fin, like Ultraman 80. Ultraman possesses two rectangular "ears," and he has a small crest on his head too. Legacy Ultraman's design, like Ultraseven's, has been used as a base to create designs of other Ultras, such as Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Zoffy, Ultraman 80, and most of the Heisei-era Ultras such as Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Gaia, and is also the most used design base to create a new Ultra. Most of the Ultra designs modeled after Ultraseven's, such as Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Leo and Ultraman Zero, possess a color timer. The Ultra N Project's Ultras are designed after Ultraman's design, but with a new version of the Color Timer, and the design has been very altered, such as Ultraman the Next having a insectoid appearance, and Ultraman Noa possessing a completely silver body. Anatomy It is popular knowledge that the Ultramen are beings completely made of light. However, the Ultras are not simply made of light when in physical form, just like humans, they possess internal organs and even bones, similar, if not the same, to a human's. From the pictures seen on the sides, taken from some documents from Tsuburaya Productions, Ultraman possesses the same bones as humans: a pelvis, a spine, ribs, among other bones in his arms and legs. From his organs his lungs can be seen. Ultraman also possesses very strong and toned muscles in his entire body. The Color Timer functions as part of Ultraman's heart, and when the Color Timer has either been totally destroyed or severely damaged, it transforms into a spiky form. Ultraman's skull clearly has the oval shaped position of his eyes (Multi Prescensing Eye), his ears (Digital Organised Ear) are also shaped from the skull, and his crest (Space Navigate Deflector), is part of the skull too. Their silver skin, or Ultra Armor, is made of solid Specium itself. In his right and left hands, there are glands called Specium Energy Minus Gland and Specium Energy Plus Gland respectively, which are needed to fire the Specium Ray. Etymology The name "Ultraman" is a compound name. "Ultra" is a prefix that means "on the far side, beyond" to the extreme level, which means that the term "Ultraman" literally means "on the far side, above men." In other words, the Ultramen are beings that are highly superior to the human race. His name in Japanese is Choujin, which means "Ultra Man" written with a space between "Ultra" and "Man." The series title, as transliterated from the Japanese characters, reads as "Urutoraman," which means "Ultraman" and is written as one word. Within the series itself, his name is given to him, in "Ultra Operation Number One," by Hayata, but whether this was Hayata's decision or Ultraman's is unknown. History Ultraman Initially a basic Ultra Soldier, Ultraman arrived on Earth while pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemular. In his pursuit, he accidentally collided with Shin Hayata, an officer of the Science Patrol, who was on a scouting mission in his jet. Hayata was killed in the same crash, but out of remorse, Ultraman gave Hayata his own life, and merged their bodies, to keep him alive. After Bemular was destroyed, Ultraman stayed to protect Earth from more threats, such as ancient monsters and alien invaders. Some memorable mentions are his encounters with the Baltan, his close match with Alien Mefilas, and his defeat at the deadly monster Gomora. However, his time on Earth came to a close after his battle with Zetton. His Color Timer was damaged in his fight with Zetton, in which his enemy used a weapon that Ultraman had not expected--one specifically targeting the Ultra Crusader's warning light. Zetton was left to be destroyed by the Science Patrol. Ultraman was retrieved by his Superior, Zoffy, and was taken back to their home world. ''Revive! Ultraman'' Shortly after his defeat by Zetton, Ultraman returned back to Earth some time before Ultraseven's arrival. However, Ultraman felt a huge loss in confidence and physical strength due to his defeat at the hands of Zetton. Indeed, he became so weak that the Science Patrol was saving Ultraman from the monsters, instead of Ultraman, himself, saving the humans. Of course, Ultraman was far from alone in being heavily affected; Hayata was suffering too, and Arashi even suggested that he drink stamina beverages to recover his energy. At one point, Hayata's Ultra power sensed the arrival of another invasion by the Zettonian army. Another Zetton attacked the Science Patrol's HQ, whereas at the same time another Red King was causing chaos. Luckily enough, a Pigmon communicated with Ide and told him what was bound to happen. History repeated itself and this Pigmon was also killed at the hands of Red King. Watching that Pigmon die angered Hayata, who transformed into Ultraman. Though Ultraman defeated the evil kaiju, to everyone's misfortune, a huge army of monsters were reawakened. Ultraman found himself with no choice but to make the decision to absorb heavy dosages of solar energy, and he managed to create various clones of himself to fight each monster at the same time, all of whom he defeated and re-destroyed. As if things could not have gotten worse, a second Zetton was attacking the Space Patrol HQ, and thus Hayata was again forced to fight him. In the epic clash between the two, Ultraman was severely injured as before. This time, however, just at the point when he was about to suffer a second defeat at Zetton's hands, Ide completed his creation of a device that boosted the levels of solar energy inside Ultraman. Arashi agreed and shot the device at Ultraman's Color Timer; this granted Ultraman a large boost in power, and he unleashed a super-powered version of his Specium Ray at Zetton. This time, the Specium energy was too powerful for Zetton to withstand it, and Zetton exploded into pieces. Ultraman, having finally and truly finished his mission on Earth, and this time with no such damage to his warning light as had forced him to leave Earth before, returned to the Land of Light. The Return of Ultraman After Ultraman Jack was defeated by Alien Nackle and Black King, Jack was taken by Nackle's ships to his home planet to be executed, however, just before he could be killed, Ultraman and Ultraseven appear, rescue and save Jack by using the Ultra Star which revived Ultraman Jack and destroyed his ships. Jack thanked his comrades and went back to Earth. When Goh was about to transform into Jack to fight a revived Zetton, The Original Ultraman talked to him telepathically of how dangerous he is. Ultraman Ace After the Sacrifice of Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami by Verokron, the Ultra Brothers and their new member Ultraman Ace appeared to give them life and Ace was asigned to protect Earth. After Ace was defeated by Brocken, he along with the Ultra Brothers summoned the Ultra Sign to encourage Ace to defeat Brocken. After an Ultra Sign was summoned, Ace and the Ultra Brothers saw it and went to Planet Golgotha also went with the Ultra brothers to the planet Golgatha when they arrived Ultraman asked him whats wrong. Ace said he saw The Ultra Sign and Ultraman was confused, ashe assumed that Ace had summoned the Ultra Sign. Yapool summoned Barabas to destroy Earth and The Ultras realized it was all a trap and that Ace has to go back to Earth, but a cold mist was unleased that weakened the Ultra Brothers. Ace hesitated to return to Earth, so Ultraman decided that they should give him their powers to get Ace to Earth, but Ace wouldn't accept it because it would kill the Ultras, so Ultraman slapped him in the face and encouraged Ace to go back to. The Ultra Brothers gave enough power to Ace, who flew back to Earth, but the Ultras were pulled to their crosses and were to get tied on their crosses. Ace managed to return to Earth and quickly fought Barabas. Yapool, however, warned Ace that if he kills Barabas, the Ultra brothers would be killed by the entity himself. Unable to properly fight with the thought of his brothers in danger, Barabas gained the upper hand until Ace reverted back to his previous forms of Hokuto and Minami as Barabas returned back to Yapool, his mission a success. Ace Killer appeared and absorbed the Ultra's powers, and took Ultraman Jack's Ultra Bracelet. Ace came back but had a tough battle with Ace Killer, so they give Ace their energy from their color timers. Ace was able to defeat him with the Space Q. They went back to M78 while Ace went back to Earth to fight Barabas. When Ace summoned the Ultra Sign, Ultraman, and the Ultra Brothers flew to Earth, and we're shocked to see that Ace had been turned into a Jade Statue. Alien Hipporito suddenly appeared, and they were prepared to fight, but Alien Hipporito trapped Ultraman, and Zoffy in chambers while Jack and Seven dodged away from it. While Seven was fighting the alien, Jack tried to free Ultraman, and Zoffy but was trapped too after attempting to get them out with his Ultra Bracelet. Later, and they were all turned to statues. Ace freed him and the rest of Ultra Bothers and brought Father of Ultra back to the Land of Light. Ultraman: The Great Decisive Battle Ultraman also appeared in the movie Ultraman: The Great Decisive Battle as the main focus. In a, most likely, alternate universe Ultraman asks Ultraman King for himself to go to Earth and help the Science Patrol. King after a while of introducing the rest of the ultras, finally decides to send Ultraman to Earth leaving us to stock footage of Ultraman episodes. At the end Ultraman is seen at the Land of Light and flies off to the end credits of the movie. Ultraman Story After taking the Father of Ultra back to M78 after the battle with Alien Hipporito and while Ultraman Taro fights Enmargo, Juda summons Grand King. The Ultras see it coming and lured it to another planet after failing to destroy it in space using their Ultra Beams. While the Ultra Brothers were completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. The Mother of Ultra tells Taro this and he defeats Enmargo. He flies to the aid of his brothers. Then Mother of Ultra tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so and vanish, and Taro becomes a Super Ultra. He soon defeats the monster and Juda vanishes. Father of Ultra is recovered and they all have an inspirational conversation and Taro became a member of the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman Taro Ultraman along with the Ultra brothers revived Kotaro after he died in a plane crash by Astromons. When Taro retreated after being hurt by Mururoa and went to the Land Of Light, Ultraman, and the Ultra Brothers were waitng for Taro when he arrived. They all went to retrieve the only item which could clear the space monster's smoke, the Ultra Bell. Taro and The Ultra Brothers arrived, pulling the Ultra Bell with them. The legendary device’s tolling cleared away Mururoa’s darkness in an instant! After Mururoa was defeated, Taro returned the Ultra Bell. Ultraman joined the battle against Alien Temperor when he was visiting Earth and Taro with the Ultra Brothers. Ultraman fought Tyrant on Uranus after Zoffy was defeated. Upon being defeated, Ultraman tried to warn his brothers with an Ultra Sign, but Tyrant destroyed it and went on. Ultraman Leo The evil alien Babalou managed to freeze Astra, Ultraman Leo's younger brother, and later made a disguise out of him. "Astra" flew to the Land of Light, and after being followed by the Ultra Brothers (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace), he manages to steal the Ultra Key. The Ultra-homeworld fell out of its orbit, and was heading towards Earth to crash. When he was going to escape, he was stopped by Ultraman, and the two had a short fight, but "Astra" escaped and flew to Earth. The other brothers raised Ultraman from the ground, and he said that it wasn't Babalou who stole the Ultra Key, but "Astra", the Ultras were shocked, and they all flew to Earth following him, not before informing Ultraseven that "Astra" took the Ultra Key. Dan Moroboshi told Gen Ohtori about what happened, Gen was shocked, and after "Astra" arrived on Earth, Dan tried to stop him using his Ultra powers, and the Ultra Brothers arrived on the scene. Gen stopped Dan, and the two started to fight, but the Ultra Brothers started to fight against "Astra'. Ultraman managed to hurt "Astra" and make him fall, but he raised up, and after Gen Otori and Moroboshi stopped fighting, he used his Ultra powers and made "Astra" weak, but Gen recovered and beat Moroboshi to unconsciousness, and he transformed into Ultraman Leo. After a hard battle against the four Ultra Brothers, he raises "Astra", asks him what he did but "Astra" didn't answer anything, and tells the Ultras to stop, but they denied and told him that stealing the Ultra Key may make the Land of Light to clash against Earth, destroying it. At that same moment, the Land of Light was close to Earth, and natural disasters started to occur, earthquakes and fissures were occurring. And the Ultra Brothers started to fight both Leo and "Astra". After a short battle, the Ultra Brothers had no choice but to use their Specium Rays against "Astra", and they fired them at him, but Leo protected him and took the damage. Leo fell to the ground completely hurt, "Astra" menaced the Ultra Brothers, and he was going to shoot a beam from the Ultra Key, but suddenly, a mighty thunder from the sky fired at "Astra", and he fell to the ground, and the Ultra Key broke into two pieces. And suddenly, Ultraman King appeared, and after saluting Zoffy, he told the Ultras to watch out for "Astra", and he fired his ray, and the fake Astra transformed back into Alien Babalou. The Ultras defeated Babalou, recovered the real Astra from his imprisonment, and Ultraman Leo and Astra became the first members from the Space Garrison that were not born in the Land of Light. Six Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army After Piko was killed by some robbers, Mother of Ultra took him to the Land of Light to revive him. During the resurrection process, the Ultra Brothers were present, and using their energies, they transformed Piko into the monkey god, Hanuman. Many moments later, a Thai base was trying to launch some missiles to the sky, because it would stop the worldwide drought, and cause rain. A missile was shot, it exploded in the sky, and it caused rain, as expected, but as the second missile was shot, it had a problem, and after failing to blast off, it blew up, causing a chain reaction with the other missiles, causing an apocalyptical event, and five monsters(Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Astromons and Dorobon) rised from the Earth, and started causing chaos. Hanuman appeared to fight the monsters, but after receiving too much damage from them, the Ultra Brothers suddenly appeared from the sky, and they all start fighting the monsters. After they were all defeated, Gomora, who was unconscious, wakes up, and after climbing a mountain, releases a rainbow beam, that caused catastrophic natural disasters, Ultraman and Hanuman were trying to stop him, but the beam was too powerful, and they couldn't get close. Suddenly the other Brothers arrive, and managed to interrupt Gomora's beam, and after Gomora was defeated, peace was reigning again, and Hanuman said good-bye to the Ultra Brothers, who flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Tiga An alternate version of Ultraman that appeared back in 1965 while chasing the monster Yanakagi, and meet Eiji Tsuburaya. Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers In 1986, Ultraman, Seven, Jack amd Ace were fighting, U-Killersaurus after a rough battle on the moon. When The Ultras were about to launch there rays at the enemy, Ultraman alerts them that if they fire and miss, their rays would destroy the Earth, so The Ultras threw the monster in to the sea next to the city Kobe. The heroes decided the only way to defeat it and Yapool, was to seal it under the sea with the Final Cross Shield, but at the cost of not being able to transform in their Ultra selves. They used the Final Cross Shield, and the monster was sealed along with Yapool, and peace reigned on Earth for many years. Then 20 years later 2006, Shin Hayata has become an airport administrator of the Kobe airport and sees Mirai Hibino land in Kobe, who was looking into strange readings found in the area, and later met Mirai in person and invited him to see the rest of the Ultra Brothers, and their human hosts. Then when Ultraman Mebius was fighting Imitation Mebius Hayata and the others watched. After Mebius defeated Alien Zarab, he was surprisingly attacked by Alien Guts, was defeated, and sealed in a cross of crystal. Hotuko (Ace) decided to help Mebius, but Hayata refused, but after a short while, they all agreed. The Ultra Brothers then transformed once again. The brothers fought for about 1-2 minutes with their low energy, despite this, but because of their limited power, they were defeated by Guts and Alien Nackle, and they were all crucified in crosses above Kobe's sea where Yapool and U-Killersaurus were sealed. Guts and Nackle then threw Mebius away and drained the remaining energy from Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers. While seeing his fellow Ultras in pain, Mebius found new strength after being encouraged by a young boy whom he befriended prior to the battle, and the teachings of the four Ultra Brothers, he then returned to the fight, with great courage.He managed to destroy Alien Guts, and freed the Ultra Brothers, but not in time. U-Killersaurus and Yapool where already freed from their prison. Once freed, the Yapool killed Alien Nackle and upgraded the U-Killersaurus to U-Killersaurus Neo. The powerful Choju easily beaten down the weakened Ultras, until surprisingly, Commander Zoffy, and Ultraman Taro arrived on the fray. Taro and Zoffy quickly restored their fellow Ultra's energy, but even with full power they still could not defeat the monster. They decided to give their light to Mebius to finish the battle. Ultraman Mebius, combined with the other Ultra brothers, transformed into Mebius Infinity, and defeated it once and for all. Ultraman Mebius Alien Mefilas III, the third generation of Ultraman's old sworn enemy, Alien Mefilas I came to Earth after his partners Yapool, Deathrem and Glozam were killed. Mefilas III came with his ship to Japan, and used his mind control power to turn all the population against Ultraman Mebius, and switched their minds thinking it was Mefilas III himself who was saving the world all the time. However, Ultraman, as Shin Hayata, was watching, and tried to stop Mefilas III from what he was doing, however, because Mefilas III didn't harm any humans, Ultraman couldn't fight him. Mefilas III later tries to attack GUYS, but Ultraman Mebius appears to fight him, and later Ultraman joined the fray too. Mefilas III fires a beam of electricity at Ultraman, but Ultraman is immune to it. After a short but heavy battle against Mefilas III, Ultraman tells him to surrender, because he can't defeat two Ultras and GUYS, Mefilas III wisely surrenders, but promises for the second time, that he will return to fight Ultraman. Sadly, the promise was broken because Mefilas III was killed later by the evil Alien Empera. When Alien Empera covers sun with a rock, all the Ultras Brothers used their rays to destroy the rock. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Another alternate version of Ultraman who retired as an Ultra Crusader and lived a life married to Akiko Fuji, being the father to Rena Hayata, and opening a bike shop. Ultra Galaxy:Mega Monster Battle At one point, Ultraman went to a Terraformed Planet, Boris, but was overpowered and somehow petrified into a mountain side. In the series finale, when the ZAP SPACY Crew attempted to flee the planet, Ultraman subdued the the malfunction robot from Planet Pedan, allowing the team to escape as the Planet Boris was turned into nothing but a giant planet-sized fireball when NSP Campanella, an artificial sun from Ultraman Dyna's world crashed into the planet. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey After Alien Reiblood was destroyed by EX Gomora and EX Red King, his soul however wasn’t finished yet. As the ZAP SPACY was escaping Planet Hammer as it was imploding, Alien Reiblood spirit emerged from the black hole that was the planet to attempt to pull them back to their deaths. However the spirit was ultimately stopped by the combined forces of Ultraman and Ultraseven as the two Ultras fired their Ultra Beams, destroying the core of Reiblood's spirit. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Much later, Ultraman Returned to the Land of Light and served as a High-Ranking Ultra. But the revival of Belial forced him and his elite brethren to repel the renegade from claiming the Plasma Spark, only to ultimately fail. After Ultraman Belial steals the Plasma Spark, causing the Land of Light to freeze over, Both Ultraman and Seven are forced to assume their human forms due to the sharp depletion of energy on M78. When Rei and Hibino Mirai are wandering the frozen Land of Light in search of the Spark Tower, they are ambushed by Alien Shaplay and his monsters. As Seven, as Dan, rescues Rei and his capsule monsters fight off the monsters, Ultraman, as Hayata, fires at Shaplay, knocking him into a glacier and burying the alien beneath the frozen rubble. Later on, Shaplay ambushed the Ultra Brothers inside the tower to try and get some revenge, but after Dan incapacitates him, Ultraman fires on Shaplay again, sending him over a cliff to his death. After reuniting with Taro, Taro provides them with enough energy to become their Ultra forms again to go to the Monster Graveyard and challenge Belial, eventually winning with the help of Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Sometime after the destruction of Belial, the Land of Light was attacked again by robots, after Ultraman Zero and Ultraseven defeated them, a piece of them was taken to the Space Garrison, where Ultraman 80 found out it was coming from another universe, Ultraman like everyone else was shocked by that fact, but Ultraman Zero decided to take the challenge and go there.To his surprise, Ultraman Belial, now known as Kaiser Belial, was the responsible, after many events, he sent an army of Darklops to attack the Land of Light, Ultraman and every other legendary hero fought against the army, and in the end they succeded in destroying it. Ultraman Saga When Seven noticed that his son had traveled to another Universe The Ultra Brothers appears. The question is raised, if Zero's universe hopping was in any way related to the multiversal threat they had detected. A ship of unknown origin giving off a strong amount of minus energy was abducting monsters, dead or alive, even those in the Monster Graveyard. The Ultras declared they would watch for the threat but also noted they could only monitor a small amount of the countless other mulitverses at any time. Before the climatic battle against Hyper Zetton, Alien Bat unleashed 5 other kaiju: Antlar, Pandon, Tyrant, Black King and Velokron, each more powerful than before. The Ultra Brothers: Ultraman, Seven, Jack, Ace and Leo transformed into their Ultra forms in the Land of Light and flew to Dyna's Earth to help Ultraman Zero. The Brothers arrived and Ultraman fought against Antlar, who swiftly destroyed him with his signature move: the Specium Ray. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga tv series, Ultraman participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras that came from other universes and their allies against Evil side. In the war Ultraman faced his archnemesis, Zetton. In the midst of the great battle, an unknown evil appeared and turned every Ultras alongside their allies, monsters & aliens into Spark Dolls. Just as the war about to end an unknown warrior appeared and faced the villain but like others he also turned into Spark Dolls but he was kept within his Spark Device and fall alongside other Spark Dolls. The location of his Spark Doll is in Dark Lugiel's possession. The Jet Black Ultra Brothers Ultraman was later Dark Lived into , a black and red version of himself. He was given to Seiichiro Isurugi along with Ultraseven. Switching between the two Ultras, Seiichiro easily defeated Ginga in their first encounter, but the second time round, Ginga defeated Seven Dark with renewed determination, purifying him and Seven's Spark Dolls. Darkness and Light Ultraman was lived into by Chigusa Kuno to combat the threat of Super Grand King. He joined Seven and Ultraman Tiga, but the three of them were ultimately defeated while stalling Super Grand King. Your Future Ultraman was restored to his normal form after Dark Lugiel's defeat. Friends Left Behind Ultraman returned when Chigusa and Kenta sought a way to stop Alien Magma, who had Dark Lived Zetton. With Chigusa as his host once more he fought together with Tiga on the moon. Despite their best efforts, both monsters easily overpowered them. Moreover, both Man and Tiga's Color Timers began to blink. Fortunately, Ginga appeared in the nick of time and defeated both Alien Magma and Zetton. Ginga then transported Ultraman and Tiga back to Earth before they reverted back to Chigusa and Kenta. Ultraman Ginga S As mentioned by Taro, Ultraman was among the five senior members of Ultra Brothers that donated him their powers as a sign of support. Thanks to this, Taro changed himself into Strium Brace for Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga to assume Strium Mode. Ultraman's power was seen used, among them were Specium Ray against several Inpelaizers. It is presumed that his powers were returned back after Taro's job on Earth is done. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman At the start of the film, Ultraman is seen battling several Alien Batlans, along with their alter images. Ultraman launched an Ultra Slash at a group, but they were only illusions. After blocking some rocket attacks, he finished off the entire battalion with the Specium Ray. After X and Tiga had arrived, Ultraman joined them (by using his travel ball to cross through dimensions via the Stone of Barraji) against the threat of Zaigorg, Gorg Antlar and Gorg Fire Golza. As Tiga attained Sky Type to battle Gorg Antlar, Ultraman remained with X to double-up on Zaigorg. His attention was later drawn to Gorg Fire Golza. The Golza appeared to have to upper hand in the battle after using it's Cannonball Roll attack. But, after the Golza was destracted by Xio assault, Ultraman got up and defeated Gorg Fire Golza by using an Ultra Slash as a shield against the Gorg Ultrasonic Beam, threw the Slash at him to stun him and finished it off with the Specium Ray. After Zaigorg's presumed death, Ultraman reunited with X and Tiga, only to be grabbed by Zaigorg's chest tendrils. It drained his energy very quickly and was rendered helpless. But when he lended his energy to X, along with Tiga's, X used the Beta Spark Armor to finish off Zaigorg. Now the battle was over, Ultraman, along with the other remaining Ultras, flew back to the Land of Light. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series,Ultraman was the Ultra that sealed Maga-Zetton during ancient times.Ultraman's Ultra Fusion Card was used by Gai during present times to assume his Spacium Zeperion Form. Appearances in other media Ultraman, becoming one of the biggest super heroes of Japan, has also appeared in other media, such as anime and comics. Ultraman: Super Fighter Legends In this short anime movie from 1996, Ultraman and the Ultra Brothers have joined forces to fight against the evil Alien Mephilas (known as Great Emperor Mephilas in the film), who sends many monsters to attack their home planet, where other monsters live peacefully. The Ultras and monsters usually fight in a huge coliseum. However, after many monster battles, it turns out that Mephilas was innocent, and that the true cause lies in the meteor Tsuiphon, as well as a boosted Warrior Tsuiphon (taking the form of Dorako). Ultraman then partners with Mephilas and with his "Ultra Crown" (a device that allows Ultraman to transform into Super Fighter without the cost of his own life energy,) and fights against Warrior Tsuiphon. Trivia *Super Fighter Legends in itself seems to draw elements from Japan's popular anime, Dragon Ball, with Ultraman being a counterpart of Son Goku. The Coliseum is also a counterpart of DB's World Martial Arts Tournament and Super Fighter versions of Ultras being similar to Son Goku's Super Saiyan form. Ultraman Manga In this manga, set forty years after the original series, Ultraman himself is not present in the story. His actions, however, are felt throughout the entire story. In this continuity, his merger with Shin Hayata has bestowed the human with his own genetic coding, granting him super-human strength. These abilities are later passed on to Shin Hayata's son, Shinjiro Hayata, who, technically, is also Ultraman's own genetic son. Personality Ultraman's personality is shown through his host for most of his main series. Ultraman is shown to be fairly clever, as he was able to outsmart his team and many enemies as well. His patience however, is shown to be questionable, as he initially resorts to aggression upon facing monsters. Although, he is shown to be passive, if not persuasive when he needs to, as shown with Seabozu. He also is shown to be very concerned and sorry with what he had done to Hayata, and even after the first wave of invasion had ended with Zetton, he insisted that the man should live when Zoffy was going to relieve him of his duties. Human Host Shin Hayata Main Article: ''Shin Hayata '''Shin Hayata', the Science Patrol's brave and serious deputy captain, is Ultraman's human host on Earth. When Bemular attacked Earth, Ultraman's Travel Sphere crashed into Hayata's Delta VTOL. Ultraman merged with the earthling to keep him alive, and gave him the Beta Capsule; a device that can change the man into his Ultra form. Ultraman reunites with Hayata again sometime after his initial separation due to his defeat at Zetton's hands. imageddff.jpg|Shin Hayata in Ultraman series. images,ske.jpg|Shin Hayata in his older days. Hayata raise up the Beta Capsule..jpg|Hayata raises the Beta Capsule. Shuhei Aragaki In episode 33 of the Ultraman Taro TV series, ZAT's deputy captain, Shuhei Aragaki, along with several other ZAT members were downed by Alien Temperor but quickly rescued by Zoffy and brought to the Ultra Brothers. Though unharmed the members of ZAT were knocked unconscious by the event, and the Ultra Brothers decided to temporally use their bodies to disguise themselves from Alien Temperor as well as guide Ultraman Taro in battle against the alien. Ultraman took Shuhei as his host. After the Alien Temperor was defeated, Ultraman returned to the Land of Light. Ultraman Shuhei.png Ultraman Shuhei Aragaki.png|Ultraman merging with Shuhei Aragaki Profile Physical Attributes - B= - A= }} - w/ Brothers' Mantle= Ultraman }} - Dark= Ultraman Dark }} Statistics *'Height:' 40 m (the narration of the 40th episode of Ultraman Taro stats that he is 53 m) *'Weight:' 35,000 t (Earth gravitation) *'Age:' Over 20,000 Earth years old *'Home world:' Land of Light, Nebula M78 *'Flight Speed:' Mach 5 (the lyrics of Susume Ultraman stats that it is Mach 3) *'Jump Ceiling:' 800 meters (2,600 ft) *'Running Speed:' 450 kilometers per hour (280 miles per hour) *'Swimming Speed:' 200 knots (230 miles per hour) *'Physical Strength:' Though never precisely measured in the stories, it is presumed to be vastly super-humanoid. He is capable of lifting a 100,000-ton tanker and bench-pressing 200,000 tonnes; however, he could not lift the monster Skydon. (This was actually due to story constraints.) *'Occupations:' Ultraman used to be a professor at the Space University, as well as the director of the Universe's Galaxy Guard, before he branched out to the Space Garrison. He is also the chief member of the Ultra Brothers. *'Hobbies:' Reading *'Family structure:' **'Father:' A Space Garrison Service Director General. **'Mother:' A teacher at the Ultra School. Transformation Beta Capsule Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side, triggering the transformation. Separation from the Beta Capsule however, can be problematic, as without it, Hayata was unable to assume his Ultraman form when Gomora attacked again. The Beta Capsule is also shown to be unusable by other beings, as when a child pressed the button, there was no result, and when Hayata was under the control of the Underground people, upon transforming into Ultraman, the effects of the control were eliminated as if never established. Transformation Sequence Upon the Beta Capule's activation, Hayata is covered by the Flash Beam (in Ep 3 and Ep10), then Ultraman emerges from a smokey red background and enlarges, then appears in giant form soon after. It can be assumed that the sequence takes place in a very short time and is the depiction of Ultraman enlarging, similar to his growth technique. UltramanRise.gif|Ultraman's original rise Ultraman's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers.png|Ultraman's rise in Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Ultraman's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers.png|Ultraman's rise in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Rise I.png|Ultraman's transformation in Ultraman Retsuden Body Features *'Color Timer': The standard Color Timer. *'Eyes': Ultraman can see beyond the visible spectrum, perhaps the entire spectrum. *'Ultra Armor': Ultraman's ultra durable skin. It has the standard weakness of a Showa-era Ultra such as being unable to withstand extreme cold, but Ultraman has immunities not seen by others. **Immune to electricity. **Resistant against heat. **Resistant against Specium Ray. **Resistant against the force of an atomic explosion. **Resistant against chemical weathering. Spark Doll Ultraman became a''' Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. He was likely kept in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Ultraseven, and were eventually given to Alien Nackle Gray, who passed them onto Seiichiro Isurugi, Misuzu's father. This Spark Doll has been used on two (ending of Ep 8 and starting of Ep 9 are considered as one occasion) occasions by two people : *In Episode 8's (Ginga Spark Stolen) ending, when Seiichiro uses it to ambush Ginga. The doll was Dark Lived into '''Ultraman Dark. *In Episode 9 (The Jet Black Ultra Brothers), in a rematch with Ginga. Seiichiro swapped it out for Ultraseven Dark after Jean Nine's arrival. *In Episode 10 (Darkness and Light) , where Chigusa Kuno Ultra Lives into Ultraman to stop Super Grand King alongside Ultraman Tiga and Ultraseven. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Ultraman's Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and departs Earth to return home. Abilities * : Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. * : Also known as . Ultraman draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. Also used in conjunction with Ultraseven to survive from being frozen. * : Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. This can either be used as a method to put out fires or as an attack. As shown in Ultraman's fight with Jamila, the high-pressure blast of water is extremely painful. Ultraman is the first Ultra to possess this technique, many others followed. * : Seen in Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman can cross his hands to deflect attacks. *'Dimensional Travelling':With the blue stone of Baraj,Ultraman can cross through dimensional.This is how he travelled to the Ultra Flare Universe in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Ultraman teleportation I.jpg|Teleportation Energy-Shield.jpg|Ultra Barrier Ultra_Shower.png|Ultra Shower Ultraman_Ultra_V_Barrier.png|Ultra V Barrier Techniques Special * : When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. * : Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. * : Also known as . Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. ** : The Ultra-Slash can also be used as a small shield before being thrown, used in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. * : Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. * : Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. Used to hold Red King II temporarily frozen in the air. ** : A variant of the technique. Also known as the Ultra Anti-Gravity Ray. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. Used on Kiyla. * : Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. ** : Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove energy barriers of most foes. Used on Alien Baltan II. * : Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. * : An "L" style technique used only in Ultraman Festival 2016, Ultraman puts his right hand vertically onto the left and opens up only 2 of his fingers. A powerful, rainbow-like beam is fired and can kill powerful monsters in 1 shot. * : He performs the Specium Ray with Ultraman Orb. Only used in Ultraman Festival 2016 to finish off Zetton Alien Baltan. SpeciumRay.png|Specium Ray Attack B.jpg|Ultra-Attack Ray Ultra Slash on Ginga .jpg|Ultra-Slash Slashield.png|Slash Shield Slash Ray.jpg|Slash Ray ultra air catch.jpg|Ultra Air Catch Ultra_Air_Catch.png|Ultra Air Catch V2 X Eyes Vision.jpg|Flouroscope Ray Ultraman Ultra Discernment.png|Ultra Discernment Ultraman Ultra-Rings.png|Catch-Rings Colorium.png|Colorium Ray Colourium.gif|Colorium Ray DoubleSpecium.png|Double Specium Ray Physical * : Ultraman's hide seems to be immune to every energy projectile or explosion. It allows him to resist heat, atomic bomb explosions and even electricity (which is commonly seen). Even attacked by the same Specium substance, Ultraman only recieves minor injuries. These were used to resist against Neronga and Alien Mefilas' electricity and even Aboras' acidic foam (though it depleted his Color Timer). * : Also called Ultra willpower. Ultraman has used these abilities to stop Aboras' acidic foam, Geronimon's feathers and other various form of these abilities. It was used in the form of Hayata with Mirai Hibino and Dan Moroboshi to retrieve the last of the light guarded by Taro. ** : The ability to lift opponents in mid-air and threw them off before exploding. Used on Kiyla. * : Ultraman rams the opponent with his body in mid-air. His body does not seem to suffer any ill effects from the collision. * : Ultraman hits the opponent with the top of his head, it is said to be a hundred times harder than diamonds. * : A basic chop. Ultraman tends to use this on opponents in an attempt to daze or stun them. * : Also known as 'Ultra Sword Haze', this technique is a variation of Ultra Chop where Ultraman slices or punches the opponent as he passes. This was used on Jirass to slit his throat. * : A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. Said to have the power of fifty charging elephants. * : A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. It is several hundred times stronger than what would be expected from his stature. * : A double kick from high altitudes. Used on Greenmons, Red King, Gomora and Geronimon. * : Strangles the opponent with his feet, similar to a wrestling move. Used on Dada. * : Grabbs the opponent and throws them. * : Lifts the opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. * : Grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. Used on Red King and Telesdon. * : When faced with a charging opponent, Ultraman grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponents momentum and his leg to flip them over. * : A technique where Ultraman holds his opponent by the neck while lifting them. When his foe is weakened he throws them. * : Ultraman headlocks his opponent to seal their movements. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights. Ultraman Electricity Immunity.png|Electricity Immunity Ultraman Air Body.png|Air Body Ultraman Ultra Chop.png|Ultra Chop Ultraman Ultra Kick.png|Ultra Kick Ultraman Dive Kick.png|Dive Kick Ultraman Rotate Neck Tighten.png|Rotate Neck Tighten Ultraman Flying Mare.jpg|Flying Mare Other Shows * : Used with Ultraseven to save Ultraman Jack. * : Ultraman performs the Body Windmill with Ultraseven and Zoffy, creating a beam which was used to slow down Beatstar's planet ship. * : Ultraman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own, even over long distances, and all have the same powers as the original. Used in Revive! Ultraman. * : Ultraman can fire a stronger rainbow-colored version of the Specium ray from his "+" shaped hands after being blasted with Ide's "Stamina Booster". Used in Revive! Ultraman. * : A combination of his Specium Ray and Ace, Seven, Jack or Zoffy's signature Rays to create a large beam. * : A shield used with Seven, Ace, and Jack to seal Yapool. * : Used with Seven, Jack, and Zoffy to give their remaining energy to other Ultras. Given to Ace for him to charge the Space Q and destroy Ace killer. * : Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack and Seven stand in a circle, hold their hands, and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Bararas. *'Triple Shot': Ultraman used his Specium Ray along with Ace's Metallium Ray and Jack's Specium Ray to defeat Leo. *'Energy Release': Energy released from his color timer. Used to free Mebius from Alien Guts. *'Ultra Purify': A beam used with the other Alternate Ultra Brothers to revive Mebius. *'Superior Strike': Used on Giga Khimaira, Ultraman and the other Ultra Brothers fire their respective finisher attacks. *'Ultra Grand Wall': A combination shield that can reflect enemy attacks. *'Ultra Repair': A combination energy used to repair the damages done by Giga Khimaira. *'Ultra Superior': A combination of 8 Ultra Brothers firing all of their finishing moves (except Seven who fires his Emerium Ray). First used to destroy Giga Khimaira in Space. W Beams.jpg|W Beam Red Light 2.jpg|Red Light Image1.jpg|Ultra Seperation Image2.jpg|Marine Specium Ray Ace Grand Spark.jpg|Grand Spark Befgefegfegfeggefimage.jpg|Ultra Charge Enewjajajjasnsnimage.jpg|Energy Charge Ts.jpeg|Triple Shot Energy release.jpeg|Energy Release Energy Transfer.jpg|Ultra Purify image.Superior Strike.jpg|Superior Strike Combo Shield.JPG|Ultra Grand Wall Repair_Combo.jpg|Ultra Repair Ultra Superior.jpg|Ultra Superior Other Media * : A more powerful version of the normal Specium Ray. Used in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. An even more powerful version can be unleashed by recieving energy from the Plasma Spark. Ultraman Giga Specium Ray2.png|Giga Specium Ray PoweredUPSpecium.png|Plasma Giga Secium Ray Ultraman Dark Ultraman Dark has same techniques as the original. Specium Ray image.jpeg|Specium Ray imageultra slash.jpeg|Ultra Slash Quotes "Mirai, we Ultramen are certainly not gods. No matter how hard we try, there are still lives that we cannot save and feelings we cannot convey." — Ultraman, Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers Other media PLEASE READ: ''This section is still under construction. Please excuse it's current appearance. Thanks for your attention.'' Analysis in Ultraman websites Ultraman Tiga's Website "The Alien Charija was looking for a monster that was lurking in the Ryugamori lake. The large and incredibly strong monster sucked Tiga's energy, Tiga was struggling. However, Eiji Tsuburaya was watching it, and he released the original Ultraman. And Ultraman's battle began. Ultraman Mebius' website "40 years ago, he fought on planet Earth to defend it for the first time. He is an expert in every technique he has mastered, and got rid of many monsters, but has kindness for the innocent monster Iwataru (?). '' ''After the battle against U-Killersaurus 20 years ago, he stood on Earth. With Hayata, who transforms into Ultraman, hiding his true identity. He currently works in the Kobe Airport." Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Coming soon... Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Coming soon... Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Coming soon... Ultraman Saga Coming soon... Other Counterparts * Ultraman (Story 0 Manga) * Ultraman (2011 Manga) * Ultraman (Another Genesis) * Ultraman (Tiga Universe) Toy Release Information Ultraman (character)/toys Ultra Hero Series 2000ultraman.jpg|Ultraman (2000) 1 ultraman.jpg|Ultraman (2004) UHEXUltramanAType.jpg|Ultraman (2004, UHEX) 01ultraman.jpg|Ultraman (2009) m5b8cuxzwdIDRm16Ec4zIIA.jpg Ultraman toys.jpg|An overview of the Ultraman figure Capture.PNG|Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy SP Ultraman 2009 (obtainable only at movie theaters) Ultra-Act figures Ultra-Act-Ultraman-Images01.jpg|Ultra-Act Original Ultraman (1st release) AKUTO.jpeg|Ultra-Act Original Ultraman (2nd release) UA-Ultraman-v2-11.png ultraact-ultraman-renewal-2.jpg|Action Ultra! Other mniJdxn74fnK33RWlVqwD4A.jpg|Ultra Hero 500: 01 Ultraman Trivia *Ultraman was originally going to be in an Ultra Q episode, where he was going to be an alien villain, instead of a superhero. He was originally designed as the final antagonist in Ultra Q but this idea was canceled at the last minute. *Ultraman was originally going to be a bird like alien monster named Bemlar. Due to the fear that children wouldn't know who to cheer for, they turned Ultraman into a more humanoid alien. The name for the Bird man was given to Bemlar while it's design would be sold to Toho and be incorporated into the poular monster . *The name Ultraman was originally seemed to have been conceived by Hayata right after the titular character's first battle with the monster Bemular. This name was originally thought to be made by Hayata until the appearance of other alien characters and Zoffy further cemented it as his original name. *Ultraman's grunts and his iconic shout "Shuwatch" (シュワッチ Shuwacchi) were provided by Masao Nakasone, the voice actor who also voiced for Ultraman as an actual character in episode 33 during his fight with Alien Mefilas. *In subsequent appearances, Ultraman's voice being provided by various voice actors although he still reuses Masao Nakasone's grunt in battle. However, in some instances, some voice actors' grunt were used for Ultraman's instead. * According to Tohl Narita, Ultraman wasn't originally meant to have a Color Timer (time limit), as the original design he made lacked one (example in his original rise). This was actually made to reduce the cost of the special effects. *In Ultraman's original rise in 1966, the prop of Ultraman used does not contain a color timer. *Ultraman's design is a combination of his last Prototype Redman and the classic 'Grey Alien' appearance. **Also Eiji Tsubarya's original intention for Ultraman's appearance was for the silver parts to represent space metal and the red parts to represent organic parts. This design was later used in 2004 for Ultraman the Next. * According to Bin Furuya - the first suit actor for Ultraman, the original Ultraman suit was destroyed, but it is unknown if this story is actually true. * Originally, Ultraman was meant to returned to the Earth instead of Ultraman Jack. However, this idea was later decided to be cut out of respect to Eiji Tsuburaya. *In the Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers movie, a costume similar to Ultraman's A-Type costume was made as a tribute, and for the anniversary. *The short part of Alien Mephilas' electric beam attack against Ultraman in the Ultraman Mebius series was a tribute to Ultraman's battle with Neronga, whose electric attacks were immune to Ultraman. *The suit in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers suit was reused for Ultraman's appearance in The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers. *While Seven is considered the first Ultra to have family confirmed, in the 1999 OVA, Ultraman Graffiti, Ultraman has a wife and two children. They are not considered canon **His son is named Ultraboy McGune **His daughter is named Ultragirl Mel **His wife is named Ultrawoman Meg. *His Ultraman Kids counterpart is Maa. *In concept designs, he was known as WoO, Bemlar, and Redman. *Ultraman's fight with Alien Baltan is one of the few times his Color Timer did not blink. *In Ultraman's first few fights, when Hayata summoned him, his rise was different, originally getting a beam of light to wrap around him to lead to his rise. In later instances, this was dropped due to budget and just utilized a flashing light and then Ultraman rising. *Ultraman is very closely related to the series, Urusei Yatsura, as not only has he and his kaiju co-stars made numerous cameos, but Lum refers to a "Nebula were people have beeping things on their chest". This was done a lot in the series, as Kitty Films, the company animating the Urusei Yatsura episodes and movies, were big fans of Kaiju and Tokutatsu in general, so it was not uncommon for Ultraman and Godzilla to appear in the same scene together. **However, Ultraman is one of the longest running background characters to appear in Urusei Yatsura, appearing in episode 2, all the way to the final episode, episode 195, as one of the many people Cherry Sakura invited to the grand finale. *A common way of reference to Ultraman in the anime media is for characters to place spoons over their eyes. *Animal Planet's TurtleMan (Ernie Brown Jr.) is a huge fan of Ultraman shows. *When Ultraman Dark was first seen, he was mistaken for stageshow Ultra Ultraman Geist. *In the original suit, normally called the A type, used for the first fourteen episodes of the series, Ultraman had a moving mouth that was barely able to move and was hardly noticed. At one point in the planning stage, he was meant to spit fire from his mouth. *In Ultraman Ginga he was the only ultra that was turned dark by the Dark/Dark Dummy Spark that did not retain his normal Color Timer/Beam Lamp color. *Like some of the iconic kaijus like Godzilla and Gamera, Ultraman has made a few cameo appearances in Akira Toriyama's manga, Dr. Slump. *Throughout the years in succesion of the series, Ultraman since then inspired many counterparts of himself from properties of different studio companies, this heavily includes Toho's Godman, Greenman, and most notably Jet Jaguar and Zone Fighter. *The only time Susumu Kurobe's grunt was used for Ultraman was the time he fires Glitter Specium Ray in Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers while other wise Masao Nakasone's was used instead. References *Ultraman in Seesaa Wiki *Ultraman in Wikipedia (Japan) External Links *Official Photo Book of the 45th Anniversary of Ultraman, a fantasy special effects series *Japanese language article. * First ever appearance of Ultraman ja:ウルトラマン (キャラクター) Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Ultras Category:Template Category:Showa Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultraman Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Ultraman Characters Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Characters Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Characters Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters